


all the room in the world

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Relationship(s), Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the road to to Valencia, Isabella, Galavant and Sid encounter a foe that's far more deadly than even Gareth - the cold.  Can cuddling save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the room in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



“Yep. icicles. There are icicles on my toes.” 

“Sid,” Galavant sighed, pulling the thin blankets they’d bought several towns ago down from his pack and handing them to Isabella, “it’s only a little cold. Before you know it the sun will be shining, we’ll be on our horses and we’ll be ever closer to Valencia.”

“What good will that do me if I’m dead?” complained Sid.

“You won’t die, for pity’s sake,” Galavant said. “Didn’t they train you to endure colder temperatures during your training!?"

“I called in sick that day! My mother said my body’s too fragile to survive it!”

“Of course she did,” Gal muttered. “Isabella, here – take my doublet.”

A slight flush decorated her cheek but she accepted the clothing, draping it over her shoulder. “It’s not much of a cover,” noted Sid, rapidly rubbing his own upper arms.

“Such is my lot in life. It’s not my fault I’m handsome, svelte, incredibly well-built…”

Isabella let out a satisfied moan. “Please keep blowing hot air. We need all the puffery we can get.”

“Oh ha ha. Since I’m not cold, I’ll try to keep the homefires going. Sit, I’ll take care of you both.” 

“You can come sit by me, Sid,” Isabella encouraged, spreading the blankets out before the small fire they’d built just before nightfall. She patted an empty spot beside her on the ground, then spread Galavant's doublet about his shoulders. “Galavant, do we have enough firewood to last the night?”

“Unless we end up robbed by a firewood bandit,” he said dryly. “Chin up, Isabella. We’ll live through the night and reach a warmer tomorrow.” 

“My chin! I can’t feel my chin!” Sid cried out. “Oh my God, my neck is frozen!” Isabella patted at his shoulders awkwardly, and he stayed with his head on her shoulder.

“Stay the course,” encouraged Galavant.

“How can we? The compass is frozen,” Isabella said, showing him the frosty-faced device.

“But there aren’t any firewood bandits,” said Galavant proudly. “It looks like everything’s back on track.”

“Just our luck – they would be out there somewhere,” Sid muttered. “If they come for us don’t wake me up. Let me go as I lived – trying to very quietly die of anything but the bloody flux.” Isabella patted his shoulder a little harder then, and, quite unexpectedly, he promptly forgot all about social barriers and dropped his head onto her own. 

Galavant sat down beside them, a heavy sigh heaving forth from his lungs. “We have enough rabbit left to roast for tonight. I’ll make a little stew!” 

With that he turned from the scene and got to work.

!!

One surprisingly good round of stew, half-stale bread and water later, the three companions found themselves crawling closer to the fire, drifting in and out of sleep under the cover of their blankets. It wasn’t easy to stay warm; even Galavant’s white steed seemed determined to heat himself by the blaze – when Isabella woke in the middle of the night she swore she saw it right by her face. And she also would have sworn that she saw him rubbing his hooves against the ground to warm them.

The next time she opened her eyes the moon had begun to set behind the trees but it wasn’t close to daybreak. The horse was nowhere to be seen, but right in her line of vision there was a brave knight hunched close to the fire, rubbing his hands together. When he noticed she was awake he sprung back and started vigorously marching in place.

“Just keeping my blood pumping!”

Isabella tried to prop her head up but couldn’t get enough space between her head and Sid’s grasping arms. “For pity’s sake, you’re freezing to death.”

“Just a brief chill! I’ll work it off by chopping down more firewood.”

“Stubbornness will get you nowhere, Sir Galavant,” she said sleepily, then flopped back into a fitful sleep.

The final time she woke, the moon was starting to fall – it was the middle of the night, and Sid had huddled up against her, nudging her closer to the fire pit, his face buried in the back of her neck and both of his arms wrapped around her waist. And Galavant was still marching.

“Aren’t you cold?” Isabella asked.

“I trained in snow and sleet, milady,” Galavant said nobly. “Heroes are never cold.”

“Is that why your lips are turning blue?” Isabella said, letting Sid continue to burrow his face against the back of her neck. “Come on,” she said lightly. “Plenty of room over here.”

“Are you suggesting that I cuddle the two of you like a small child?” he asked.

“It’s better,” Isabella said, “than being frozen to the ground and dying.”

Galavant took a moment – just one – to contemplate that truth. Then he rushed over to the pile of them and got between Isabella’s arms, managing to wrap one of his own around Sid.

“It was so cold,” he admitted at last. “I thought I was going to stick to my own codpiece.” He sighed as warmth returned to his flesh, only taking a moment to pop open one eye. “Why is there a hand on my behind?”

“Because it’s the warmest part of you!” Sid declared. 

“All right,” muttered Galavant. “Sleep well, my compatriots. For tomorrow we begin the most difficult part of our journey…trying to drive these horses on an icy road.”

Isabella patted his chest. “Galavant, dear sir…please. Be. Quiet.”

“Are you thinking of ways to quiet me? I daresay I wouldn’t mind that if…”

“GO TO SLEEP!” Isabella and Sid shouted together.

And at last he complied.

!!

“I swear to the heavens above, there’s nothing more refreshing than a good night’s sleep,” Galavant declared. Isabella popped one eye open to see him stretching vigorously before the waning fire. She could smell oatmeal nearby…And also feel Sid’s arms still around her.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw his expression. Well – they were quite vulnerable to the pull of harmony. Maybe…

“…And then we’ll see if we can hire anyone to get us back across to the castle and…why on earth are the two of you staring at me like that?”

“I think it’s because we’re cold,” they sang simultaneously.

It only took a little bit of effort to tackle Gal, but the rest of the morning – and even the rest of the trip out of the woods – proved very harmonious indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
